roblox_soviet_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rank
Ranks are the military hierarchy of each division, wherewith Honor Points, it is possible to rise and reach higher classes. In The Red Army, there are nine possible ranks, which are: Initiate, Junior Conscript, Conscript, Senior Conscript, Corporal, Sergeant, Staff Sergeant, Lieutenant, and Captain. If you want access to the other ranks(Major, Lieutenant Colonel, Colonel, Major General, Lieutenant General, General, Marshal) you'll have to try to get into Officer Academy. * Initiate (IN) Initiate is the first rank of The Red Army, its main function is to collaborate and respect the ranks bigger than him and help with the raiders. Requires one Honor to become an Initiate. * Junior Conscript (JC) Junior Conscript is the second rank of The Red Army, his main function is to ask the immigrants in Border, where he will ask a single question: "Opinion on the Premier?", and he must respect the higher ranks and help with the raiders. Requires two Honor to become a Junior Conscript. * Conscript © * With the Conscript rank, the player gains a new weapon and a new Clearance Card. With the access of the card, the player can work in booths, where he will ask only 4 questions: # State your full username. # Do you have any Political or Military experience? # Carrying any weapons? # Show your passport. If all is correct with immigrants, the Conscript can open the door to pass. In situations of risk, the player can activate an alarm to call soldiers. Requires Seven Honor to become a Conscript. * Senior Conscript (SC) Senior Conscript's job is to supervise the jobs of the lower ranks at the border and in the booths. The player must watch out for any fault of the low-rank players and punish them for it. Requires 15 Honor to become a Senior Conscript. Note: The role descriptions of the below mentioned ranks may not be accurate. * Corporal (CPL) - 35 Honor * The role of the Corporal is to help assist in the overall operations of the border and help fix any mistake made by the lower ranks, supervise and to assist more senior ranks. Requires 35 Honor to become a Corporal. * Sergeant (SGT) - 48 Honor * Sergeants have more authority over the border operations and the troops and will order the lower ranks and move them into positions in order to make operations run smoothly and to avoid any raiders. Requires 48 Honor to become a sergeant. * Staff Sergeant (SSGT) - 68 Honor * Lieutenant (LT) - 88 Honor * Captain (CPT) - 100 HonorCategory:Army File:50px-Rank_insignia_of_рядовой_of_the_Soviet_Army.svg]Initiate * You can gain honor by playing the game for a specified period of time each day, or by attending trainings in the discord: * 30 minutes is 1 honor * 3 hours is 2 honor * 5 hours is 3 honor * 10 hours is 4 honor * 23 hours is 5 honor * You can earn up to 4 honor from trainings: * Note: Not all of the below mentioned training rounds will be performed during the training. * 1 for winning 2/3 rounds of faces. * 1 for being one of the first to complete the parkour course. * 1 for doing well in combat course. * 1 for Formations * 1 for attending the training. * * Category:Rank Category:Ranks